Vingt mots pour Sara
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Hum... vingt mots pour Sara.


Spoiler : Saison 1. Certaines phrases font référence à des événements de la saison 2, mais rien de révélateur.  
Notes : Merci à Nanou pour la liste de mots. Enfin, "merci"... ça reste à voir : elle m'a quand même demandé de caser l'expression gloubi boulga dans un texte sur Prison Break...

--

**VINGT MOTS POUR SARA**

**01. Morphée :** Plus ses journées sont calmes et routinières, plus ses rêves sont étranges, et elle se réveille avec un sursaut, les sourcils froncés d'étonnement. Pas forcément désagréables, d'ailleurs, mais étranges. Elle suppose qu'après la journée qu'elle vient de passer, elle devrait dormir du sommeil du juste jusque tard demain matin.

**02. cuivre :** Elle avait une jolie petite collection de pièces de monnaie anciennes en cuivre lui venant de sa grand-mère. Avait. Elle ne veut pas porter d'accusations, mais elles étaient là quand elle est entrée en cure de désintoxication, et elles avaient disparu quand elle en est sortie – tout comme son petit ami qui avait gardé la clef de son appartement. Elle ne peut plus voir l'éclat du cuivre sans se tancer pour sa stupidité et éprouver de vagues pulsions meurtrières.

**03. inoffensif :** Elle a appris à ses dépens qu'aucun détenu n'est inoffensif. Et que les plus dangereux pour elle ne sont pas forcément ceux qui ont l'air le plus menaçant, si bien qu'elle est toujours sur ses gardes. Enfin, presque toujours.

**04. blafard :** Il est blafard lorsqu'il entre dans l'infirmerie, au point qu'elle a envie de l'attraper par le bras et de l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle ne bouge pas parce que Bellick regarde et parce qu'elle ne peut de toute façon pas faire ce genre de choses. Mais il est blafard. Son teint à elle était à peu près aussi cadavérique lorsqu'elle est entrée en réhabilitation quelques années plus tôt et elle se dit qu'a vraiment dû flanquer la trouille à certaines personnes, à l'époque.

**05. gloubi boulga :** Elle était douée pour tout un tas de choses essentielles. Les maths, la biologie, l'espagnol, s'habiller avec style, faire entrer des bouteilles de vodka dans les dortoirs, passer et réussir ses exams après une nuit blanche... mais elle n'était pas douée pour la cuisine. Il y a un truc dans l'association des ingrédients qui lui échappe et, comme disait sa compagne de chambre à la fac « Ca ressemble à du gloubi boulga. » Elle n'a jamais su de quoi il s'agissait au juste (mais elle en a une assez bonne idée) et elle a fini par faire des progrès. Mais elle est toujours plus douée pour arrêter une hémorragie que pour évaluer le temps de cuisson d'un rôti.

**06. billet :** Parfois, quand elle soigne Michael – et Dieu sait qu'il y a du travail – et que Katie ou un gardien suit la scène du coin de l'oeil, elle a l'impression d'être de nouveau au collège et d'échanger en cachette des billets avec le type assis dans la rangée d'à côté. C'est le même sentiment de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas faire et le même risque de se faire pincer. Et elle ne veut surtout pas penser aux raisons pour lesquelles ça suscite chez elle la même exaltation et la même angoisse.

**07. scotch :** Son existence est en train de tomber en mille morceaux, et il lui faudrait un sacré rouleau de Scotch sacrément solide pour tout recoller. A supposer qu'elle parvienne à récupérer toutes les pièces et à les remettre en place.

**08. stylet :** _déf. : nom masculin – poignard à lame très fine conçu pour produire des blessures profondes, difficiles à guérir_. Son père en a un magnifique dans une vitrine, dans son bureau. Lorsque Pope raccroche le téléphone en annonçant que le Gouverneur Tancredi a refusé d'accorder sa grâce à Lincoln Burrows, elle a l'impression que son père vient de lui plonger lui-même le stylet en question dans la poitrine et elle n'ose pas regarder Michael ou Veronica Donovan. Et encore moins Lincoln.

**09. étui :** Elle avait décidé de désormais ranger ses clefs dans un étui, de l'accrocher à sa ceinture et de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa chemise, sous sa blouse. Mais quand Michael abat ses cartes et lui explique ce qu'il attend d'elle, elle ne voit pas trop par quel étui elle pourrait se protéger des sentiments et des doutes qui l'assaillent.

**10. agrafeuse :** Elle regarde depuis la fenêtre de son bureau l'hélicoptère qui emmène John Abruzzi vers l'hôpital et, lorsque le bruit du rotor finit par s'estomper, elle se retourne, attrape le premier objet qui se trouve sur sa table de travail et le balance violemment à travers la pièce. Katie a juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter d'être heurtée de plein fouet par l'agrafeuse, dont les morceaux retombent à ses pieds.

**11. ébullition :** Elle pensait être en colère lorsqu'elle a compris ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle se rend compte, en entrant dans la quiétude de son appartement, que c'est maintenant qu'elle atteint le point d'ébullition. Une bonne chose qu'elle soit seule et que personne ne puisse la voir dans cet état.

**12. navré :** Il est navré. Il le répète plusieurs fois, et elle veut bien le croire, la désolation s'entend dans sa voix au point qu'elle en viendrait presque à avoir envie de le réconforter. Ce qui serait une fichue inversion des rôles, considérant la situation.

**13. belette :** Sa grand-mère paternelle l'appelait "ma belette", elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Elle n'a jamais compris non plus comment sa grand-mère paternelle avait pu engendrer quelqu'un comme l'homme qui est devenu son père.

**14. climatique :** Les conditions climatiques sont, d'une certaine façon, à l'origine de l'émeute (_n'est-ce pas ?_). Le fait qu'elle soit recroquevillée dans un faux plafond près d'un type couvert de tatouages, en train de fuir des détenus affamés de chair fraîche est, d'une certaine façon, dû au réchauffement planétaire. Moralité, quoi qu'en pense son gouverneur de père, la prochaine fois, elle vote écolo.

**15. promesse :** « Ca ne se reproduira pas, » affirme-t-elle à son père en déposant la valise dans sa chambre, au retour de sa cure de désintoxication à Sierra Tucson. Il ne dit rien, mais elle voit dans son regard ce qu'il pense – il pourrait aussi bien lui répondre en face de ne pas faire de promesse qu'elle n'est pas sûre de tenir. Ca devrait sans doute lui faire de la peine ; ça lui donne juste envie de prouver à quel point il a tort.

**16. cigarette :** Ca, c'est une addiction qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Non. Elle préfère les moyens d'autodestruction plus illégaux et plus dévastateurs à court terme. Tant qu'à faire quelque chose, autant la faire à fond.

**17. blouse :** Elle a dans son vestiaire une blouse pour chaque jour de la semaine, avec le nom du jour inscrit sur une petite étiquette à l'intérieur. Deux pour le lundi car comme elle ne travaille pas le dimanche, elle se retrouve en général avec un lot de bobos en tous genres en excédent le lundi et doit souvent changer de blouse dans la journée. Elle se plait à croire qu'elle n'est pas maniaque mais méthodique et organisée. Ca fait rire Katie – aussi bien la façon de procéder que ce qu'elle appelle le "déni de réalité".

**18. origan :** Sa grand-mère goûte la sauce et décrète qu'il n'y a pas assez d'origan. Il n'y a jamais assez d'origan, et Sara songe que ses démêlés avec le gloubi boulga relèvent peut-être de la tradition familiale.

**19. boulimique :** La tarte aux abricots de Katie... « Un autre morceau, Sara ? » ... elle en a déjà mangé la moitié mais elle tend son assiette. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant dans la tarte en question, Katie n'a de toute évidence pas le même problème qu'elle avec le gloubi boulga, et si son comportement boulimique se limite à la tarte aux abricots... ce n'est pas bien méchant.

**20. facette :** Il y a le visage qu'il affiche avec elle. Et elle soupçonne qu'il y a le visage qu'il affiche avec Pope, et celui avec Sucre, et celui avec son frère, avec Bagwell, avec les autres détenus, avec son avocate, celui qu'il affichait avec son thérapeute, avec ses collègues de travail, avec... Elle ferme les yeux parce que la tête lui tourne à l'idée des multiples facettes et qu'elle n'est pas certaine que, même en les assemblant toutes, elle parvienne à résoudre le puzzle.

FIN

29 octobre-2 novembre 2006

04. blafard : oui j'avais un épisode précis en tête en écrivant ça. Je ne sais plus exactement lequel, c'est tout. Vraisemblablement le 1.03 ou le 1.04, juste après qu'Abruzzi a joué de la cisaille ou que Bellick a enfoncé le clou : lorsque Veronica lui rend visite, Michael a vraiment sale tête


End file.
